Star In Their Eyes
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de AC : La première fois. Scène manquante de 'Rockets And Shooting Stars' COMPLÈTE
1. Chapter 1

**Stars in their eyes**

**Author**: AC

**Traducteur** : LiLi

**Category**: Sam/Jack relationship

**Season/Sequel Info**: missing scene from "Rockets and Shooting Stars," written by Ruth King.

**Résumé : **la première fois

_Note du traducteur : Je publie cette histoire sans l'accord de l'auteur que je n'ai pas réussi à joindre. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_

* * *

_

Jon les avait amené dans un hôtel, près de l'aéroport. Ils avaient nagés dans la piscine avant de dîner au restaurant. Sam se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus décontractée avec lui et elle était si excitée par la journée qu'elle laissa le baiser de bonne nuit devenir plus intense que d'habitude. Ils respiraient tous les deux pesamment quand il s'était finalement reculé.

- Sammie ? questionna-t-il.

Sam constata qu'elle lui souriait. Merde, mais elle aimait cet homme. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la façon dont elle se sentait. Il fit courir un doigt de sa nuque à sa lèvre, provoquant un frisson de plaisir. Quand sa main redescendit, elle glissa sous sa chemise, laissant une traînée de feu sur sa peau.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Sammie ? murmura-t-il.

- Je veux juste toi, retourna-t-elle.

Une fois encore, il glissa sa main sous sa chemise, traçant des motifs au hasard à travers son dos. Sam frissonna, fermant les yeux alors qu'il caressait son cou de ses lèvres. Glissant plus près de lui, elle entoura son cou de ses bras, soupirant avec approbation alors qu'il embrassait un point particulièrement sensible. Elle respirait son odeur, une combinaison d'eau de Cologne, du chlore de la piscine, une petite pointe de transpiration et sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Quand il avança sa main pour prendre son sein, elle bondit en arrière avec un cri de surprise.

- Sam ? Il la regardait, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rougissant farouchement, elle regarda ses mains tremblantes.

- Um, non, tout va bien. Je n'ai juste…

Gentiment, il s'avança, attrapant un côté de son visage avec sa main chaude.

- On n'a pas à faire quelque chose avec lequel tu es mal à l'aise. Haussant ses sourcils, il sourit. Je suppose que tu n'es pas très expérimentée ? Elle secoua la tête. Je ne vais pas te blesser, mais Dieu, je te veux tellement.

La passion contenue de sa voix amena un autre frisson, et elle amena sa main pour couvrir la sienne. Elle le voulait, vraiment, mais elle savait que ça serait un désastre si elle ne le lui disait pas. Vaillamment, elle le regarda.

- Essaye avec pas d'expérience du tout, Jon.

Il se recula brusquement.

- Aucune ?

La regardant d'un air incrédule, il ressemblait à un animal sauvage attrapé dans les phares d'approche.

- Tu es vierge ?

Sans voix, elle hocha la tête, se demandant s'il voulait arrêter, s'il pensait que s'impliquer avec son inexpérience était plus de responsabilité qu'il ne voulait. Elle mordait sa lèvre, regardant son corps mince, habillé avec un short et un t-shirt pour la nuit.

Jon prit une profonde respiration, bougeant sa main vers son épaule. Assise à côté de lui sur le lit, la pièce éclairée seulement par une faible lampe, elle semblait soudainement très jeune, ses cheveux attachés en une queue-de-cheval lâche, son visage démaquillé. Mais derrière l'apparence mal à l'aise et l'absence d'expression sur son visage, ses yeux brillaient de désir et d'espoir. Il se déplaça sur le matelas alors que son désir s'éveillait soudainement, et étouffa un soupir.

Se raclant la gorge, il s'approcha plus près d'elle.

- Ok. Je peux faire ça.

Elle répondit avec sourire furtif au ton quelque peu terrifié de sa voix.

- Vraiment, Jon, on dirait que tu es plus effrayé que je le suis…

Il ne put que rire avec elle. Dieu, ça fait des années depuis qu'il avait été avec une vierge et il n'était pas très expérimenté lui-même à cette époque. Mais elle gardait son sens de l'humour, donc elle ne devait pas être trop nerveuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu connais les bases de… hum, se débattait-il, rougissant. Tu sais ce que nous allons faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était remplie d'hilarité.

- Oui, j'ai conscience des implications physiques.

- Bien, c'est bien, bredouilla-t-il. Et j'ai quelques préservatifs, donc on n'a pas à s'inquiéter à propos de grossesses imprévues. Et tu as pris un peu de vin au dîner, donc ça t'aidera à te relaxer.

Il s'arrêta presque au haussement moqueur de ses sourcils mais s'embrouilla pour la suite.

- … et je vais commencer très lentement comme ça tu sera prête pour quand nous… um, plutôt, quand je…

Ses joues étaient rouge feu alors que finalement les mots lui manquèrent. Sam essayait de garder un visage sérieux.

- Y aura-t-il un test après le cours ? demanda-t-elle, impassible.

- Test ? Il était toujours quelque peu muet.

- En ce qui concerne l'extrait de film ? continua-t-elle, commençant à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter à l'expression abasourdi de son visage. Je ferai mieux de trouver un bloc de papier pour prendre des notes. Je détesterai manquer quelques points importants parce que je ne faisais pas assez d'attention.

Roulant des yeux, Jon la plaqua, la pressant contre le matelas. Sam continuait à rire et s'étouffa quand il commença à la chatouiller.

- Grande gueule, grommela-t-il, frottant son nez contre son oreille.

- Et tu viens juste d'apprendre ça à propos de moi ? murmura-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Il baissa sa tête pour l'embrasser, glissant sensuellement sa langue entre ses lèvres, enchanté quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Bougeant ses hanches, il s'installa contre elle, et une rapide inspiration lui appris qu'elle avait conscience de son excitation. Expérimentalement, elle se courba contre lui, soupirant à la soudaine vibration de sensation qui traversa sa peau.

Grognant, Jon se pressa contre son corps aussi étroitement que possible, se perdant dans la douceur de leurs baisers. Elle se tordit sous lui tranquillement, connaissait la sensation de son corps pesant contre le sien, les muscles de ses bras, et la tension de son dos alors qu'elle glissait une main sous son t-shirt. Ses lèvres bougèrent vers son cou, et elle rejeta sa tête à la soudaine augmentation de chaleur.

- Jonathan, soupira-t-elle, sentant un langueur grandissante se propager à travers elle.

En réponse, il la garda même plus proche et son dos se courba sous ses doigts exploreurs. Soudainement, il s'écarta d'elle, reposant à plat sur son dos et haletant. Confuse, elle se souleva sur un avant-bras, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je vais bien, haleta-t-il, prévoyant sa question. J'ai juste… besoin de ralentir un peu.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de désir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, doucement.

- Hey, tu as dis que tu savais la physique de ça, répliqua-t-il. J'ai besoin de reculer un peu, me calmer ou je vais jouir avant que rien n'est commencé.

- Oh.

Sam était soudainement consciente de la différence entre faire l'amour et entendre un cours aseptisé par une infirmière à l'école ou les vagues trucs qu'elle avait entendue pendant qu'elle écoutait aux portes son frère et ses amis. Une fois encore, elle souhaitait que sa mère soit toujours en vie et qu'elle puisse lui parler de ces choses plutôt que de devoir trouver cette information dans un livre ou d'adultes nerveux qui ne veulent pas donner trop d'informations.

Jon s'empara de sa main et pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Ça va aller, Sammie, promit-il. Je vais m'assurer que tu apprécies ça.

Sam rougit, se rappelant l'urgence qu'elle avait sentie avant.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème.

- Peut-être pas mais tout le monde est nerveux la première fois et un gentleman s'assure toujours que sa lady est satisfaite en premier.

Joie et émerveillement remplissaient son regard.

- Je le suis ?

- Tu l'es quoi ?

- Ta lady ?

Il l'a ramena dans ses bras, l'étreignant étroitement et se demandant, pas pour la première fois, pourquoi elle était si incertaine de son affection. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour la faire douter d'elle-même ?

- Ouais, Sam. Tu l'es.

Sans voix de bonheur, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Ils reposaient en silence pour quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sam commence à mettre sa main sous son t-shirt. Elle avait déjà vue son torse nu plus tôt dans la piscine, mais ne l'avait pas touché et elle voulait jouer avec son torse. Jon s'adossa, souriant légèrement, se contentant de la laisser explorer alors qu'elle relevait son t-shirt, puis doucement frotta sa joue contre son torse.

Levant les bras pour retirer son t-shirt, Jon resta contre les oreillers alors que Sam commençait un lent examen de sa poitrine. Lui souriant, elle retira son élastique, laissant ses cheveux chuter sur sa peau en une soyeuse et douce attaque. Une main traçait la ligne de muscles le long de son ventre, s'arrêtant brièvement pour taquiner son nombril puis caressa la ligne de poils disparaissant dans son short, qui était plus serré à ce moment. L'autre main caressant les tétons, les stimulant pour qu'ils durcissent. Quand elle pressa à nouveau sa douce joue contre lui, il soupira, souhaitant avoir assez de volonté pour rester juste comme ça pour toujours.

Sam se releva, fit courir ses mains à travers ses cheveux courts puis sur son front et ses pommettes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore et pendant qu'elle était capturée dans les profondeurs de ses yeux bruns, il attrapa ses doigts, les embrassant, puis en attira un dans sa bouche. Son cœur battait alors que sa langue tremblait contre sa peau, et elle mordit sa lèvre, frissonnant.

- Sam ? Sa voix était grave et rauque. Tu vas me laisser te regarder ?

Elle nettoya sa gorge, se demandant pourquoi sa bouche semblait si sèche. Hochant la tête, elle quitta le lit, se tenant debout devant lui. Attrapant le bout de son t-shirt, elle se reprocha de se sentir tellement timide tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait qui allait arriver, qu'ils allaient faire l'amour entièrement habillé ? Elle rencontra son regard provoquant puis retira rapidement le t-shirt avant qu'elle se perde son courage. Dieu merci, elle était déjà habillé pour la nuit et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à propos des sous-vêtements, parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'elle pouvait supporter autant de tension. Essayant de rencontrer ses yeux encore, son courage l'abandonna et elle fixa ses yeux sur une tâche sur le mur derrière son épaule alors qu'elle attrapait l'élastique de son short pour le retirer, et le jeta au loin.

Les yeux brillant de désir, Jon s'assit sur le lit et la regarda plus soigneusement, appréciant la douce courbe de ses hanches, ses jambes minces et la peau pâle de ses seins, la pointe rose de ses mamelons. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec ses bras, elle les croisa devant elle puis les laissa tomber à ses côtés. Les joues brûlantes, elle regardait son pied et le tapis bleu.

- Samantha, murmura Jon. Regardes-moi.

Elle obéit, ses yeux écarquillés et inquiet. Il l'a regardait, une expression de respect et de désir sur son visage.

- Tu es si belle, l'assura-t-il, étirant sa main vers elle.

Elle le rejoint sur le bord du lit, contente de s'asseoir parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que ses jambes auraient pu la supporter encore longtemps de toute manière. Il pressa une main chaude contre son épaule, se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. Fermant les yeux, elle répondit follement, laissant la sensation familière de sa bouche sur la sienne la distraire de son appréhension. Graduellement, elle décontracta ses membres. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reculer, Jon continua à l'embrasser et garda une exploration régulière de ses seins, souriant alors que ses tétons se durcirent et elle haleta dans sa bouche.

Sa tête penchée sous l'augmentation de l'intensité des sensations, Sam laissa Jon la guider lentement pour reposer sur le lit. Sa bouche descendant de son cou à ses épaules puis rejoignit ses mains sur ses seins. Au contact de sa langue contre elle, elle poussa un cri de surprise puis prit de profondes inspirations, essayant de se concentrer sur ses actions et non être aussi raide qu'un planche. Au fur et à mesure, elle commença à s'habituer aux sensations inconnues, soupirant et ondulant sous lui.

Quand il ne put attendre plus longtemps, Jon bougea lentement un main pour caresser sa hanche et plus loin descendant sa jambe, maudissant son besoin de self-control, déjà étonné et excité par ses réactions.

- Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-il, l'embrassant le long de l'épaule.

Sam frissonna et gémit légèrement.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle, sentant ses nerfs s'enflammer.

Après un autre doux baiser, Jon bougea régulièrement sa main vers le haut pour toucher son centre. Tremblante, elle se cambra contre lui, un gémissement bouleversé s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Chhh… détends-toi, commanda-t-il, ramenant ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que ses doigts séparaient ses plis intimes.

Caressant gentiment sa chair humide, il bougea le bout d'un de ses doigts sur son clitoris, se frottant doucement contre la peau sensible, triomphant quand il l'entendit encore pousser des cris.

- Jon, murmura-t-elle, serrant les draps entre ses mains. Oh Dieu…

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, jamais, et s'il arrêtait, elle allait le tuer. Sa main continuait à la caresser rythmiquement, et la chaleur traversa sa peau, la laissant essoufflée.

Se soulevant sur un avant-bras, Jon la regardait, se félicitant d'avoir calmer ses peurs pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre. La transformation de la nerveuse jeune femme d'il y a quelques jours qui tressaillait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait en cette beauté désinhibée lui murmurant de ne même pas penser à s'arrêter était incroyablement érotique.

Sam se cambra sous lui soudainement, étouffant, et combattant les sensations qui menaçaient de la submerger. Le plaisir qui la traversait augmentait intolérablement et elle essayait de détourner de Jon.

- Non, gémit-elle. Je ne peux pas…

Jon saisit ses hanches et la gardait immobile, sachant qu'elle était vraiment proche de l'orgasme.

- Si Sammie, tu peux, insista-t-il, frottant sa joue contre son ventre.

- Trop, haleta-t-elle, combattant toujours ses mains.

- Ai confiance, lui dit-il doucement. Laisse-toi aller.

Un moment plus tard, elle arrêta d'essayer de se tortiller et il ramena sa main sur elle, sentant un sursaut de réponse dans son aine quand elle gémit doucement. Incapable de résister, il ouvrit ses cuisses un peu plus avec ses coudes et baissa sa bouche vers sa douce peau.

Au choc soudain de la langue de Jon la caressant, Sam trembla irrésistiblement alors qu'elle était engloutie par le plaisir. C'était comme si elle voulait combattre ce supplice passionné pour toujours, quand avec un dernier baiser, Jon enfoui sa bouche contre elle et elle se rendit. Frémissante de choc et de surprise, elle poussa un cri de joie étonnée.

Après l'avoir goûté une dernière fois, Jon se releva pour la bercer dans ses bras pendant qu'elle récupérait son souffle, soupirant alors que les derniers frissons de bonheur s'évanouissaient. Quand il l'embrassa encore, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, puis se recula par surprise.

- Tu es toujours habillé, le punit-elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste.

Il prit une profonde respiration alors que son excitation se dilata encore, et guida sa main à sa taille.

- Aide-moi, demanda-t-il.

Il la regardait intensément alors qu'elle rougissait et glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de son short. Ses yeux étaient rivés à la forme de son érection sous le vêtement et elle bougea l'autre main pour la caresser.

- Dieu, haleta-t-il, fermant ses yeux, frissonnant.

Levant ses hanches pour l'aider à le déshabiller, il poussa un autre gémissement alors que son short était baissé sur ses jambes, qu'il a rapidement retiré, le balançant à l'écart.

La main de Sam serra sa hanche, puis s'arrêta. Elle était complètement immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme complètement nu et excité et tout le désir et l'urgence qu'elle éprouvait s'estompèrent en une certitude absolue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse rentrer.

Quand ses caresses timides s'arrêtèrent, Jon leva sa tête de l'oreiller.

- Sammie ?

Elle semblait terrifiée. Essayant de la rassurer, il fit courir une main sur son épaule et descendit sur son bras soyeux. Sa langue humidifia la surface sèche de ses lèvres.

- Um, Jon ?

Elle rougit encore, se demandant quoi dire.

- Comment, au non de Dieu, ça marche ?

- Quoi ?

Il lui sourit, réalisant soudainement que le spectacle de sa nudité l'avait affolée.

- Tu veux dire comment je vais rentrer à l'intérieur de toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules, regardant au loin.

- Ouais… Je suppose, c'est juste que tu es si gros…

Elle gesticulait, n'ayant pas l'audace de vraiment le toucher.

- Donc… oh, Dieu, c'est démentiel !

Se sentant suffisant, de façon ridicule, à sa réaction, et combattant l'envie de rire, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Sam, ça va aller. Je sais que tu es nerveuse.

Ses mains caressaient son dos et la taquinant derrière.

- Regarde, tu disais que tu me faisais confiance, vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse, ne disant rien.

- Et tu aimais quand je te touchais avant.

- Oui, une fois, j'ai arrêtée de penser, j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque.

Elle commença à rire, réalisant quelle situation ridicule c'était. Il amena son visage au sien et l'embrassa lentement.

- Ça c'est même meilleur, promit-il. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça peut faire mal un peu au début mais ça s'améliore.

Elle s'avança, pressant ses lèvres contre son torse.

- J'arrêterai maintenant si tu veux, offrit-il, priant que la réponse soit négative.

Elle prit un moment pour y réfléchir, puis choqua sa tête résolument.

- Non, Jon. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes… Je veux te faire sentir ce que j'ai senti…

Grognant son nom, il la serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, exprimant toute sa passion dans leurs baisers. Elle entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules, haletant dans sa bouche alors qu'il s'installait entre ses jambes, son érection pressant contre son ventre. A son agréable surprise, sa nervosité se dissipa encore alors qu'elle était balayée par les merveilleux sentiments produits par le corps contre le sien.

Avec un gémissement de frustration, Jon s'éloigna d'elle et se releva.

- Ne va nulle part, sourit-il, allant dans la salle de bain.

Elle pouvait l'entendre fouiller dans son kit de rasage et il revint tenant un paquet petit, plat, de forme carrée. S'agenouillant sur le matelas, il ouvrit le paquet et roula doucement le préservatif sur lui alors que Sam regardait curieusement. S'allongeant à côté d'elle, il l'embrassa encore, chuchotant à son oreille combien elle était belle, combien il l'a voulait.

Priant pour maintenir le contrôle, Jon sépara doucement ses genoux avec ses coudes, s'installant lui-même entre ses jambes, son érection testant l'entrée de son intimité. Prudemment, il s'avança tandis qu'il glissait petit à petit à l'intérieur de son étroite chaleur, s'arrêtant alors qu'il pressait contre une barrière de chair. Ses yeux étaient émerveillés et surpris par cette nouvelle sensation, d'étirement autour de son membre, et elle soupira légèrement, hochant la tête en signe d'accord. Serrant les dents et reconnaissant pour le besoin d'y aller doucement, il balança ses hanches d'avant en arrière, augmentant progressivement son élan. Avec un soudain gémissement, Sam se cambra contre lui et il s'enfonça en elle complètement, sentant la barrière céder sous lui. Haletant à combien elle était serrée autour de lui, Jon s'allongea au-dessus d'elle, embrassant son cou doucement.

- Ow !

La soudaine exclamation délivré en une voix étonnée, quelque peu irritée le surpris. Sam déplaça ses hanches, la vive douleur diminuant doucement, et aspira, complètement ébahie par la plénitude qu'elle sentait et la chaleur de son corps sur le sien.

Se relevant sur ses avant-bras, il baissa les yeux dans les siens, une expression d'émerveillement sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

- Non, l'assura-t-elle. Je ne savais juste pas à quoi m'attendre. Ce n'est pas mal, maintenant. Juste… différent.

- Pas si mal ? Il souleva un sourcil. Je pense que nous pouvons faire mieux que ça.

Elle se tortillait doucement sous lui.

- Je l'espère certainement, le taquina-t-elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, gémissant quand le mouvement le déplaça en plus profondément.

La tenant toute près, Jon frissonna puis une fois encore commença à bouger lentement ses hanches contre les siennes, incapable de retenir un sourd gémissement.

- Sammie, grinça-t-il, enfouissant encore sa bouche contre sa gorge, absorbé par les sensations alors que son corps réagissait au sien. Dieu, oui…

Après quelques moments d'ajustements à ses mouvements, la douleur qu'elle ressentait commença à disparaître dans le sentiment croissant de pression. C'était différent d'avant, mais toujours intriguant, et Sam lui céda doucement, soupirant tandis que la chaleur commençait à se propager à travers elle à nouveau. Ensuite, elle découvrit le besoin de bouger ses hanches contre les siennes, poussant des cris à la soudaine intensité.

Jon pouvait la sentir s'ouvrir pour lui, se relaxant autour de lui, et laissa sa concentration sombrer juste un peu plus, sachant qu'elle appréciait. Tremblant de plaisir, il attrapa sa bouche dans un baiser violent, enfonçant sa langue contre la sienne et absorbant ses doux soupirs.

Un moment plus tard, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se freiner, et se pencha pour capturer un téton durci entre ses lèvres, exultant quand elle cria son nom et se pressa contre lui avec toute sa force. Ses muscles serrés commencèrent à trembler autour de lui, ses mains s'enfonçant dans la peau de son dos, l'encourageant à accélérer, et avec un gémissement de gratitude, il laissa exploser toute la retenue restante.

Sam voulait lui dire de ne pas arrêter, d'aller même plus vite, mais elle ne pouvait seulement qu'haleter pour de l'air alors qu'ils allaient vers l'abandon. Même avec ses yeux étroitement fermés, il semblait que toutes les étoiles dans le ciel étaient tourbillonnantes sous ses paupières. Au moins, les sensations courant à travers elle s'intensifiaient au-delà de sa capacité à supporter et elle se cambra sous lui, criant sans pouvoir rien faire alors qu'il continuait à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle.

S'accordant lui-même un bref moment de fierté pour l'avoir satisfaite, Jon bougea ses mains vers ses hanches, la tenant immobile tandis qu'il ralentissait ses poussées finales, la sentant battre autour de lui. Sa respiration venait avec d'irréguliers halètements, il s'effondra dans ses bras, chuchotant son nom d'une voix enrouée quelques secondes avant que le plaisir brise son corps et il fut incapable de parler.

Sam ouvrit les yeux pour regarder tandis que Jon tremblait dans ses bras, son front ridé, ses yeux fermés, et sa bouche bougeant muettement. Elle s'efforçait d'attraper sa respiration, ne voulant pas bouger encore, même si Jon allait devoir finalement bouger, avant que ses jambes commencent à avoir des crampes. Mais, en ce moment, elle se sentait si chaude et satisfaite, intimement entrelacée avec lui.

Sa tête vidée, il frotta son nez contre sa peau chaude avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle d'elle l'époustoufla. Dans la basse lumière, ses cheveux ébouriffés brillaient comme le soleil, ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes et ses yeux étincelaient dans la lumière basse comme les étoiles qu'elle aimait tant. Elle était incroyablement belle, et elle était si innocente, finalement elle s'était donnée à lui, lui faisant confiance. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'autre chose qu'un amusement temporaire et une chance d'oublier quelques mauvaises missions quand il avait commencé à la poursuivre, finalement quelque part le long du chemin elle s'était insinuée dans son cœur quand il prêtait attention à d'autres choses.

Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour penser à quelque chose de permanent avec elle, d'autant plus que les militaires pouvaient les réassigner sans préavis, mais si c'était juste une brève aventure de vacances ou quelque chose de plus durable, il savait qu'il avait fait une impression permanente sur elle. Même s'ils ne se revoyaient jamais, dans les années à venir, elle se souviendrait de lui, se rappellerait avoir été dans ses bras, longtemps après qu'elle ait oublié les autres amants.

Souriant tendrement, il l'embrassa, mordant sensuellement ses lèvres avant de libérer leurs membres, calmant son murmure de protestation. Allant dans la salle de bains, il fit couler de l'eau dans le lavabo et retira le préservatif. Le jetant dans la poubelle, il attrapa un gant et se lava, puis mouilla un autre gant sous l'eau chaude. L'essorant, il décrocha une serviette et retourna dans la chambre.

Sam leva les sourcils avec curiosité, mais reposa contre les oreilles, se relaxant alors qu'il frottait gentiment le gant humide entre ses jambes.

- Jon, non pas que je me plaigne mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il sourit, utilisant la serviette pour la sécher.

- Tu saignais un petit peu, et tu seras probablement endolori plus tard. Je pensais que ça pouvait aider.

Elle ferma juste ses yeux encore, souriant comme si elle jubilait à l'idée d'un merveilleux secret. Il rinça le gant dans le lavabo et accrocha la serviette, se dépêchant de retourner sous les couvertures avec elle.

Sam se retourna sur le ventre, se pressant à ses côtés. Il mit un bras contre son dos chaud, soupirant de contentement.

- Alors…

- Alors ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? la taquina-t-il.

- Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, pas si mal, sourit-elle. Bien que dans le but de faire une évaluation convenable de l'expérience, je pense que nous aurons besoin d'essayer encore plus tard.

- Pas si mal ? souffla-t-il, roulant ses yeux. C'est tout ce que tu peux dire à propos de ça ?

- Bien, je pensais que si je gonflais trop ton ego, tu ne pourrais pas passer à travers les portes de Disneyland demain, ricana-t-elle puis roula sur lui pour lui faire face. Jon, c'était merveilleux.

Elle s'étira pour presser ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

- Merci d'avoir été si patient avec moi.

- Ça le valait, répondit-il simplement, ses yeux sombres attentifs, et embrassa ses doigts.

Puis se tendant vers la lampe, il l'éteignit et s'enroula contre elle dans le noir. En quelques minutes, elle était étalée à travers lui, dormant profondément, ses yeux fermés comme ceux d'un petit enfant.

Remontant les couvertures sur ses épaules, il se relaxa lentement, se demandant comment il pouvait être si chanceux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un de si merveilleux quand il ne cherchait même pas.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, pour parler, puis hésita, momentanément incertain. Finalement, il ferma ses yeux, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, près à s'endormir et murmura dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime, Sammie…

Fin.


	2. Merci

**Juste un petit mot pour remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette histoire à leur favori. Et à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire.  
**

**Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette traduction vous a autant plus.**

**Je suis actuellement en train d'en traduire une autre et j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera tout autant.**

**A bientôt**

**Lili**


End file.
